Reunion of Souls
by Ted Atreides
Summary: Life without Ted is getting to McDohl, and a dream has set him running in his mind for resolution, but where can you find it when your only friend is gone?
1. The Transcending Nightmare

Reunion of Souls  
By  
Ted Atreides  
  
Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters within the Suikoden World. The game and its characters are owned by Konami. God bless those wonderful people for bringing us not only Suikoden but Dance Dance Revolution as well.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Expectations: Within this work, I hope to grasp a hold on people and not let things stray far too off course, but if they do they'll come back also in this story I have kept Gremio alive, since he was so much of a comedy relief at times in the game. In the story we find a severely depressed McDohl, who after successfully breaking down the ambitions of the Scarlet Moon Empire, is still at a loss after losing his one true friend, Gremio's angry head pops in well his brother Gremio smiles and disappears to the kitchen to cook, to the cruel and unforgiving power of the rune, Soul Eater. And so, our story begins....  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Our tale begins in the early morning hours before the sun comes up behind the mountains of Gregminster. Home to the peacefully sleeping hero McDohl. Awaking in the earliest morning hours, McDohl is covered in a cold sweat; the nightmare keeps coming back. "Why, why do I keep thinking about what happened, it's been months since Ted..." McDohl broke with a sigh and a low cry. "Did I really have to endure so much? Just to appease this runes appetite for power?" he questioned himself. "This stupid picture on my hand, even with all the wrongs it has committed and the dark evils surrounding it, I still find I have respect for it; could it be Ted that holds this to me?" he again asked himself. "McDohl....?" a hay shadowed voice whispered. Immediately taken by the voice, McDohl raised his tired head with a burst of energy. "No, it couldn't be, it's not possible..." McDohl said trying to make sense of things. "Ted?" he asked, but with no response. "No one is here, I think these dreams are getting to me, but I won't let this take a hold of me!" McDohl made a dull pledge. "I think I should take a walk into the town, maybe the night air will ventilate my head" McDohl said as he arose from his bed. He glanced out the window that was open as the wind curled into the room and ran aside his warm cheeks.  
  
Within a few moments, McDohl had dressed himself and had started down the stairs of his home careful not to stir anyone sleeping. McDohl opened the door quietly and crept out slowly and into the night, shutting the door behind him. "There, that was easy" McDohl thought to himself. "If Gremio finds out I am not where I should be, he will certainly give me a lecture of what I am doing out in the night and unprotected" he sighed at feeling treated as a child. Upon approaching the square, McDohl could feel the mist that seemed to echo off of the fountain that was now dark and only slightly illuminated in the moonlight. "I remember we used to come here on the hot summer days just to cool off." McDohl humored himself. "We'd push each other in, and take the other with us when we fell" he laughed. "But no longer, those days are long since passed, and I have grown" he quickly snapped out of his chipper mood. "I was right, this air was exactly what I needed to refresh myself!" He said happily. "Yes refresh and then catch a cold!" a voice come from the corner of a building, it was Gremio. "Oh Gremio what a surprise! What are you doing up so late?" McDohl acted surprised. "That should be my exact words to you, Young Master! What would your father say to me if he knew I let you wander in the night to get sick!?" Gremio said flustered. "Oh geez lighten up, he'd probably thank you for not being so over-protective of me." McDohl said in rebuttal.  
  
After a much full hearted conversation, the two set off back for their home, much to the urging of Gremio. "Now! I want you to get straight to bed, cover up and I'll shut your window, you could already have been infected!" Gremio persisted that McDohl had caught pneumonia or something to the likes. "Have no fear Young Master, I will go to the kitchen a make a big steamy pot of my home made chicken soup!" Gremio said happily as he walked out of the room closing the door behind him. "Oh well, it would seem might excursion has come to an end" McDohl said sleepily as his eyes became heavy and he passed off into slumberland.  
  
  
"McDohl? McDohl?? Oh great you left me behind didn't you!? Man I never get to go anywhere with you!" The voice said in the dark. "McDohl's eyes opened and he could see the image of Ted before him. "...Ted?" McDohl asked in confusion and sleepiness. "Come on McDohl get up we are missing the royal parade! Get up already!" Ted said hysterically at fact they might miss out on the festivities. "But Ted, I thought you were..." McDohl said almost happily. "Shhh...don't say another word, I know! heh heh, come on we are almost there!" Ted shouted gleefully while charging through the streets. "Ted, please slow down! I can't keep up with you, you're going too fast! McDohl shouted at full force. McDohl soon caught up with Ted who was cheering on the street corner just like a child at the circus. "McDohl you missed the clowns and balloons! Hey look I got us some milk and candy a second ago, here!" Ted said merrily handing McDohl the treats. "Ted, I love being with you, let's stay like this always." McDohl said calmly. "Where else would I go you dummy?" Ted said jokingly.   
  
"McDohl, can you hear me? Windy's conqueror rune is taking control of my body, she will soon have complete control, before I let that happen I must ask you a favor..." The voice of Ted said in the dark. "NO TED, PLEASE DON'T DO IT!" McDohl screamed. "Soul Eater, CONSUME MY SOUL NOW!!" Ted shouted to the heavens. "GOD NO! TED STOP!!" McDohl cried into a blinding light. "GAAH! NO TED!" McDohl quickly flung up from his pillow, realizing it had all just been another one of the dreams. McDohl began to cry like a little kid. "Why Ted.....we could have found a better way...." He sniffed and winced at the painful memories uncontrollably. "Young Master!? Are you alright!?" Gremio said bursting through the bedroom door. "Gremio....?" McDohl said in an instant of relief at seeing a familiar face. "Why do you cry, Young Master?" Gremio questioned in a voice only he or a mother could perform. "Oh Gremio....why did he have to die?" McDohl took hold of Gremio's clothes and continued to cry his heart out weeping into the pajama's of his friend.  
  
  



	2. A Key to the Future

Reunion of Souls  
Chapter II  
By  
Ted Atreides  
  
Authors Note: I do not own Suikoden or any of its characters, they are licensed to Konami Games.   
  
Recap of Chapter One: In the first chapter, we find a down trodden McDohl who is losing sleep over a recurring dream of Teds' and his own youth, but the dream quickly turns into a nightmare and McDohl seems to find it more realistic every time, now Gremio must comfort our Hero and calm his nerves, but is all that is happening a sign?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The skies over Gregminster begin to illuminate, the night has been broken by the rising sun, yet still so far away. In the home of McDohl and family, our Hero is being held and comforted by the motherly hold of Gremio. "Young Master, you cry for your brother, but what he did was a noble act that saved all our lives, yours as well" Gremio began to explain. "I know...but, why could he not have talked it out with me, I mean I knew time was short, but within the mind time stands still" McDohl answered back. "That may be true, but we both know that even with Soul Eaters power nearby, Ted was still doomed to be consumed. He was the last link to gaining the final power of judgment that helped save our hometown and the lives of so many" Gremio replied. "God Gremio, I know that, but I felt strong enough to conquer any obstacle before the finale of Ted's spirit. I could have done something and saved him..." McDohl cut off. "Is that what this is all about Young Master?" Gremio questioned. "You are fighting yourself off because you believe you are to blame for Ted's death!?" he continued. "Sort of..." McDohl lowered his head. "Believe me young one, you are far from the person who took Ted to his final resting place..." Gremio began to say. "If anything you are a Hero to him, you set his Soul free." Gremio told McDohl. "How do you figure Gremio?" McDohl looked up. "He had been trapped in the curse of that dark rune for centuries. There was no way to wave the over all curse except to pass it off to you, but because he had found his purpose with you he no longer had a use for the rune, and you led this great kingdom of ours to back to the path of light. And I think Ted would have been proud to have been part of such a noble cause led by his truest friend" Gremio finished and stood up. "Now Young Master, I must go start breakfast lie down a while longer and I will fetch you when it's prepared" Gremio said as he started for the door. "Wait, Gremio!" McDohl started. Gremio looked behind him and stared at McDohl. "I just wanted to say, thank you...you were always an inspiration to me" McDohl looked up and smiled. Gremio simply closed his eyes and grinned and proceeded out the door.  
  
A couple hours later our hero began his exploits into a now bustling city of Gregminster. The carts full of fresh produce and fine cuts of meat hung and lined the streets, yes this was a town of excitement. "This town seems so dull anymore, nothing truly thrilling has taken place here in so long now." McDohl told himself. McDohl continued his trek through the market street and made no eye contact with any of the shop vendors who tried to sell their product. "This is just stupid! There isn't even a quiet corner of the city anymore" McDohl began to get flustered. "Excuse me sir..." A small voice appeared from McDohl's left side. "Huh? Who are you?" McDohl asked. The small figure looked to be that of a child, no more than 4 and a half feet tall, but covered with a dark cloth wrapped around them. "Please sir, follow me" The figure began to creep into the darkest areas of a back alley. "Where are we going? McDohl asked in an almost angry tone. "Shhh..we are almost there" The voice announced. The two walked for a seemingly short eternity until they stopped at a dead end there was nothing to be seen but some old crates and chests probably left there years ago to rot. "OK are you happy to have wasted our time on this!?" McDohl shouted. "Do not be deceived, I never wanted to take you any place real special but to take you far from the eyes of nosy people, people who do not bear....the mark" The little voice announced. "What are you talki..." McDohl began but was cut off as the shrouded person began to act. As the shroud moved his right hand forward and up, McDohl carefully followed the motion. "What kind of games are you playing kid!?" McDohl protested. It was at that moment a light began to form around the now clenched fist of the cloaked one.   
  
As the small ones hand resounded with light brighter, and McDohl's rune began to react in unison. "My rune, what is this" McDohl said shocked. "You don't recognize this power yet? I thought you would have noticed the sudden increase in dark energy" the voice asked. McDohl knew the energy all right, it was very obvious. "Soul Eater!?" McDohl said surprised. "That's right, but please I think it's time you learned who I am." The figure removed his cloak to reveal a familiar male face. "No, this is beyond reality, this is the dream again isn't it!?" McDohl stared shocked into the eyes of his acquaintance. "...Ted?" McDohl asked. "No, I am not Ted" The boy announced. But I do have a connection, Ted was not the lone survivor of our original hometown three hundred years ago. As you may have noticed I look much like Ted. It is merely a coincidence that we two are similar but only because Ted was my best friend growing up those years ago." The boy began to tell McDohl. "But everyone was supposed to have been killed in that town after the attack of Windy and her monsters." McDohl asked in uncertainty. "That is true, but you should know of the secret back room in Ted's old house, I saw you and your friends there." The boy told McDohl. "But how is that even possible!?" McDohl asked. "Simple when you found yourselves in the mysterious town that seemed deserted, it was all but empty aside from Ted his grandfather and myself. But before Ted's grandfather gave him the Soul Eater rune, he divided it. You should know the rune is also known as the rune of life and death, you own half of it and well you can guess which half I possess." The boy grinned.   
  
"Within our two runes consists the powers to create and destroy. Only two runes have that kind of power, within ancient texts, it speaks of a rune that begins all and a rune that destroys all, but both share a small piece of the others power. Thus alone you can only destroy but with my rune we can bring new life from those far gone." The boy continues his explanation. "But if what you say is all true then, we can unite our runes power and create an ultimate resurrection rune." McDohl asked. "True we can resurrect people, but this rune holds powers far beyond that of a normal resurrection rune, a power that lies dormant and inactive for all eternity. But the power will be revealed once the alignment occurs." The Ted-like child explained. "Alignment?" McDohl asked. "It is the key sequences that occur in order to activate the united runes ultimate technique, but it is not important right now." The boy concluded. "As for now though we have an important task on our hands now it would seem. You and I need to take an adventure to the highest peaks on the other side of the world. You wanted a new adventure to take your mind away from your boring laid back life here, well this is your chance for true happiness taking hold of your life just as you did before, now is the time to grasp the chance and make a new history!" The boy shouted excitedly. McDohl just stared at his hand, at the Soul Eater. "It's time I put this rune to a better use than destruction...." McDohl told himself. "It's time I bring back the powers of the rune!" McDohl lowered his hand and raised his head towards the boy. "....Lets do it!" McDohl said with a voice of determination. "Yeah! Together we can conquer any obstacle that comes our way!" The boy said happily. McDohl stared at him. "Lets get one thing straight though, I just met you and I haven't formed a real opinion of you, so I of course can't fully trust you yet." McDohl explained. "Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way!" The boy smiled.  
  
And so with McDohl's new quest on the horizon, a new adventure with new discoveries to be made is on its way quickly. The mission to bring back Ted, has begun!  
  
See you in Chapter 3  
  
  
  



	3. The Pathway Opens

Reunion of Soul  
Chapter 3  
By  
**Ted Atreides**  


  
  
  
Recap: In the last chapter, we found out that Ted was not the only survivor of the City of the Hidden Rune.   
And McDohl's new acquaintance is not just anybody from this forgotten town, but Ted's first true friend! This boy  
seems to hold a key to the past, events that took place over 300 years ago. The new adventure starts now, a new  
beginning in the Suikoden world.   
~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Dusk approaches in the busy city of Gregminster, the shops begin to close there doors, pick their carts up and  
scour away to the four corners of the town for the night. But in a darkened alleyway, McDohl and his new  
acquaintance begin planning their route to the other side of the world, beyond boundaries previously set by the  
Imperials.   
  
"Now, before we can begin our trek, we will need to buy vast quantities of supplies to aid us on our quest" The refugee  
of the Old City of the Hidden Rune spoke.   
  
"Wait just a minute, before we go delving into this, I have a question!" McDohl stopped the boy.   
  
"Yes, but hurry we have much planning to do!" The boy announced somewhat impatiently.   
  
"Well, I need a name to call you here! It helps to know the name of your allies who you'll be with for the next several  
months." McDohl answered.   
  
"Well now, I guess my introduction is in order since I obviously know who you are." The boy spoke.   
  
"Very well then, you may call me Kilik" he said.   
"Kilik? Isn't that an odd name?" McDohl scratched his head.   
  
"NO MORE ODD THAN MCDOHL!" Kilik barked. "My mistake, OK then Kilik, what is our first move in this  
then?"  
McDohl questioned.   
  
"Yes, of course..." Kilik paused and reached for a knapsack he carries over his shoulder. "Here we are" he said  
unlatching his bag and reach for it's inner contents.   
  
"What have you got there?" McDohl asked.   
  
"It's just my bag of supplies. Compass, maps, food, water, you know the usual, you should know of things to pack  
along on a journey such as this." Kilik said half humored half sarcastically.   
  
Reaching into his bag, Kilik produced the items of which he spoke. He unrolled his crinkled map and put the compass   
around his neck using a thread attached to it. He then pointed to the icon representing Gregminster on the map, which  
McDohl quickly looked at and observed from where the traveler had been trekking.  
  
"You're quite a ways from your starting point aren't you?" McDohl asked in an attempt to make conversation.  
  
"Perhaps, but when you've lived as long as I have distance has very little meaning, you just have push forward day by  
day and at some point you arrive where you wish to be." Kilik responded.  
  
The two gave the map and once over and proceeded to predict the best course of action that would ensure the safest and  
fasted route to their destination which seemed to extend farther than the map could give detailed directions for.  
  
"Yes this spot is Gregminster." Kilik pointed out. "It is about 10% of the way to where we want to be." He added.  
  
"What!? You have to be joking! Your starting point is at least seven hundred miles south of here!" McDohl acted very  
surprised.   
  
"I never said this journey would take merely days, you may want to say a good-long farewell to anyone you know  
around here because we may not be back for a very long time. Are you sure you still want to pursue this?" Kilik asked.  
  
McDohl paused as if thinking about a life or death situation here, which this very well could be described as. "....Yes, I  
think I could never be more sure of anything!" McDohl paused and ended confidently.  
  
"Very well then, there is no more time for regrets, we will leave at first light tomorrow, until then you should return to  
your home and get some rest, this could very well be one of the hardest roads you will have to walk." Kilik seemed to  
assure McDohl.   
  
"Alright then, I'll meet you back here tomorrow morning! So don't be late!" Kilik finished.  
  
McDohl looked down at him. "So this is really going to happen, hmm? We're really bringing Ted home?" McDohl  
seemed hopeful.  
  
"Of course it's the whole reason I have traveled this far" Kilik assured him. "Now off to bed with you McDohl, we  
have a busy day ahead of us" Kilik said as he turned and walked away and out of the alley.  
  
McDohl ran after him but upon reaching the main street, Kilik was nowhere to be found; baffled McDohl began his  
short walk home. At first daylight, McDohl awoke and looked over at his nightstand and saw the dim candlelight  
nearly out of his burned down candle that he had forgotten to extinguish before falling asleep. "Today is the first day  
of my journey" McDohl thought to himself as if in disbelief of what he was really about to do. He slowly sat up from  
his bed, as if enjoying it one last time; He walked over to his closet, pulled out a decent sized shoulder strap bag and  
began loading some changes of clothes into it. McDohl proceeded to walk back to his nightstand and opened a drawer  
containing a picture of Ted and him taken 1 year before enlisting in Kraze's brigade.   
  
"Don't worry Ted, I'm not abandoning you this time!" McDohl slipped the picture into his bag tied a knot in it after  
grabbing all the essentials and walked out of his room. He walked down the stairs and looked to see if Gremio was  
around. Creeping into the kitchen he looked over at the table and saw that Gremio was nowhere to be found; when  
McDohl turned around to see Gremio, Pahn and Cleo standing in the entry way to the household. "Leaving without us  
Young Master?" Gremio asked as if happy.   
  
"Well...I..." was all McDohl could say.   
  
"Wherever you go, we follow Master McDohl" Pahn gruffly stated.  
  
"That's right we are like family we four, we help each other and do what we can for better or for worse." Cleo stated.   
  
"You guys....thanks" McDohl paused and then proceeded to agree. McDohl clued them in as to where he was to  
rendezvous with his new partner and told everyone that this could be a pretty long journey.  
  
"You think distance will scare me away? I think not!" Pahn bolted.  
  
"While it seems we have quite a ways to go, if what you say is true, young Master, then I had better take the first aid kit  
along, just in case you get hurt, and maybe I should take my dishes and utensils, and maybe..." Gremio was cut off.  
  
"Cool it Gremio we don't have room for all that, we will buy what we need while we're out." Cleo stopped him. After  
gathering all the final amenities, the four walked out the door and Gremio turned locked it, and they walked away  
towards the dark alleyway where the future of an eternal friendship beckoned them to.   
  
Upon arriving in the deserted alleyway, McDohl realized that Kilik was not in the vacinity. "That's very strange, here I  
thought I was going to be late and he hasn't even shown up yet." McDohl thought to himself.   
"Here I am!" A voice shouted from atop a roof.   
  
"HUH!?" was all any of them could say as the figure swooped down and landed on two feet.  
  
"Hey it's me! Kilik." He announced. Pahn, Cleo and Gremio stared stunned and puzzled.  
  
"Q..quite the entrance, little one." Gremio stuttered out.  
  
"Ahh, it's just a little something I do" Kilik said cheerfully.  
  
"I guess everyone from the old village was just like Ted, even under the darkest circumstances they can still maintain a  
positive attitude on life and the people they know" McDohl thought to himself and smiled. "Heh, I haven't felt this  
good since before Ted...." McDohl stopped and was cut off by Kilik.  
  
"OK is everyone ready to go? Once we walk out of these gates we cannot turn around." Kilik proceeded to ready their  
newly formed alliance. "If there are no more delays, then it's time to set out and get back a friend for life." he stated  
and turned to exit the alley.  
  
"Well this is it, are you all sure you want to be put through this?" McDohl asked. "I know it will be dangerous Young  
Master, but what is more dangerous is if we did not come with you and fight along side you." Gremio assured McDohl.   
  
"Gremio's right, alone we are weak, but together we are a force to be reckoned with!" Cleo told McDohl positively.   
  
"Alright then." McDohl got a look of happy determination on his face. "It's time to go!" He shouted.  
  
  
  
  
~With some old allies back for action, it seems that the adventure will be one of reunion as well as the birth of a new  
beginning for the old Liberation Army. To be continued....~  



	4. Old Friends, Old Times

Reunion of Souls  
Chapter 4  
By  
Ted Atreides  
  
Welcome back, sorry about the VERY long time since I last put in an update, since then lotta new boring stuff you really shouldn't care too much about, just takes up a lot of time. Anyways as the last story leaves off, McDohl, Kilik, Pahn, Cleo and Gremio have all gathered together in a long journey to find a secret that can revive Ted. The group has most of their preparations done now it's time to let the quest begin.  
*********************************************************************************  
  
In the middle of the alley, near the outskirts of the city. "Well now, I suppose we woudn't want to bring too much unwanted attention our absence from town, so I suppose we should do our main shopping in another town" Cleo spoke.   
  
"Yea, I guess I agree with Cleo, this town hasn't really let McDohl or anyone involved in the Liberation Army, out of the public eye since Barbarosa's death" Pahn agreed.  
  
"But then where could we go?" McDohl asked. The party paused and thought of towns that had proved helpful through their extensive tool selections and items. "Perhaps I have an idea, Young Master" Gremio broke the silence.  
  
"Really? Where do you suggest Gremio?" McDohl questioned. Gremio smiled and looked at McDohl. "Well my thoughts are of a fairly laid out route, perhaps we could go to the village of Banner in the South, use the ferry boat to take us up to Radat Town" Gremio explained.  
  
"I see, under the cover of Rokaku Forest, and the small fishing town, we can pass easily without being detected!" Pahn said. "What grand deduction, where did you find your first clue?" Cleo smirked.  
  
"I got that all on my own, without your sassy mouth" Pahn rebuttled.  
  
"Actually while we're going that direction I'd like to stop off in North Window Castle, I need some information" McDohl declared. "Right then we've got a few days of traveling to get past us, so we should leave immediatly" Kilik proclaimed.  
  
The five walked to the rear gates of the town, snuck past the guards and through the secret forest path behind the city where under twilight skies, they disappeared through the misty woods.  
  
"In about 20 minutes we should pass near the entrance of the Rokaku Ninja's village" Kilik stated. "You sure know an awful lot for someone who lives so far away from here." Cleo remarked. "Trust me, when you live as a vagabond for 300+ years, you kind of get a feel for your world and the area's you call home" he calmly replied. The group traveled for a while longer where the familiar parting of trees made its way into view.  
  
"I believe this is it" Mcdohl stated. When approaching the entrance a quick rush of wind sped through the area and a figure was standing in front of them.  
  
"I've made arrangements for an escort of sorts" Kilik said turning around. As he said this the figure emerged from the shadowed entrance. "I'm sure you all remember Kasumi" Kilik smiled.  
  
"Wow it's been quite awhile hasn't it McDohl?" Kasumi smiled. The group greeted their older aquantance. "I thought she would know the quickest routes to the new land and she was more than happy to help out you McDohl" Kilik snickered.   
  
"Hey now.."McDohl blushed. "How wonderful, young master has a crush" Gremio smiled.   
  
"Enough of that nonsence Gremio" Cleo scolded with a slight laugh to her voice. As the party found there new escort to be an old friend they realized that it was getting close to lunch time. "Why don't you all stay in the village for the day? There is a mist covering the path we must take, but it should be clear by mid morning tomorrow" Kasumi stated.   
  
"Well if it's not going to put you at to much of an inconvienance..." McDohl scratched his nose.   
  
"No, trust me it would be an honor if you grace the village with your presence" Kasumi smiled. The eyes of Cleo, Pahn and Gremio and narrowed with a smirk. "Yes, I agree we should stay the night" Kilik agreed.  
  
The party wandered into the village and found a house with an elder woman stirring a pot of stew inside. "Kasumi dear, is that you?" the woman asked. "Yes Grandmother, I've returned" Kasumi said. "Oh, and I see you've brought some company for lunch?" Obaa-san smiled. "Ah, well yes if it isn't too much trouble I'd like them to stay the night as my guests." Kasumi asked. "Well now, I suppose it couldn't hurt to tend the wonderful master McDohl of Gregminster eh?" Obaa-San chuckled.  
  
"Well young master, you're reputation proceeds you." Gremio stated. "Yeah either that or it's the only thing Kasumi talks about all day" Cleo smirked.  
  
"Hey can the stand up comedy act you two" Pahn bellowed. "Maybe young master would like to have some pride left to go on this journey with" he continued.  
  
"So sorry!" Gremio and Cleo turned opposite ways and coughed. "The stew is just about at boil, please won't you all have a seat, and I'll prepare the dishes. "Domo Obaa-San!" Kasumi bowed humbled.   
  
Later after eating the party strolled through the town making a sort of free day of it all, before the real task at hand would begin. "Well it's pretty close to dusk now, we should all return to my home to sleep, we must be up at first light to ready ourselves, if we are to get through the woods before the mists roll back in" Kasumi announced.  
  
That night as everyone slept, McDohl was roused from his sleep by a breeze through the window. "mmm...hmm...huh? McDohl awoke slowly rubbing his eyes. He stood up and trekked to the door and stepped outside where he stretched his arms wide, taking in the bright moonlight casting his glow all through the quiet village. "McDohl, you're awake?" A small voice spoke to him. "Say what? Who's there?" McDohl asked semi-shocked. "Up here!" he voice said. McDohl looked to the roof of the house and there sat Kasumi gazing into the night sky. "Isn't it beautiful tonight? All the stars are shining...just like those long nights on the front lines, back then..."she said mellowed.  
  
"Yeah it sure is nice out" McDohl replied as he turned to stare out into space again. "Tell me, you're purpose in this adventure my lord" Kasumi asked. "There must be some truly meaningful purpose in where you're going from here" she continued. ".....I owe a friend a favor..." he replied. "One that I must hold to, no matter what" he finished. "...I see, must be quite a person for you to go so far" She stated. "That he is, Kasumi, that he is" Mcdohl returned.   
  
"Well it's getting a bit cold out, perhaps you should return to your tatami?" She remarked. "Yeah I suppose you're right another day ahead of us right?" He laughed. Kasumi just nodded. "Well then are you coming along now?" McDohl asked her. "No not just yet I have some things to do before I go to sleep. You go ahead my lord" she smiled. "Well ok, but don't be out too late, or you won't have any energy for tomorrow." Mcdohl said as he walked back inside. "Don't worry I'll be fine" Kasumi finished.  
  
The next morning the team packed there things and left the village on there way for the woods again. Following the path we're walking now we should arrive in Banner Town in roughly 3 hours." Kilik proclaimed. "From there we'll take the ferry north and ride the current into the next town" he finished.   
  
A bit later the team found themselves in a small clearing in the middle of the tree's. "Funny this area has a different feel to it.."Gremio stated. "He's right I feel it to" Pahn agreed. As they all wondered about this strange sensation, Soul Eater flashed to life. "What?" McDohl wondered. "Everyone to the ready!!" Cleo yelled. Just then a team of theives leaped from the tree's with their swords held high. "Get set everyone, Kilik you make yourself scarce, we'll handle this!" Gremio implied. "Right, I understand..." Kilik agreed and ran for cover. The theives charged them and began a merciless assault of the team.   
  
"Pahn behind you!" Cleo screamed. Pahn didn't even glance behind him as he backfisted his assailant. "Please...these losers pose no threat to us." Pahn sighed. McDohl drew his staff to the attack and spun it between his fingers effortlessly as he rushed his opponent. "A present for you!" McDohl hollered. His staff came crashing down in an array of furious swipes. "AAHH!!" he cried as he struck his adversary down. "Man these guys aren't playing around!" One of the theives said. "Yea let's split and head back to master Daos's place!" Another agreed as they vanished back into the tree's.  
  
"What was that all about?" Cleo wondered. "Whose Daos?" Pahn asked. "I'm not completely certain, but he could be the tyrant who lives in South Window..." Gremio explained. "The Tyrant of South Window?" McDohl asked. "Yes, he's been known to be a shrewed gambler and very talkative...especially when it comes to how rich he is." he continued. "Well if this is true then I wonder what his motive for highering a band of low life scum to steal from people is." McDohl pondered. "Good question, they must be after something more than just money, yes definatly more than that" Gremio asured the group.   
  
"Well now that the excitement is over only a few more minutes to the edge of the woods and into the town. But we had better hurry the mists are already rolling in" Kilik stated. "Yes, let's go" Gremio agreed. Moments later the edge came into sight and the group found themselves in the town of Banner. "Our next step is to higher a ferryman to transport us north".Kilik instructed. "Alright then let's head to the pier" Cleo spoke.   
  
"So you guys wanna rent a boat huh?" The ferryman asked. "Yes, sir. We must get north so we can travel to South Window" Kilik stated. "Well that far huh? I suppose I can help you out but it's not gonna be cheap!" I have many errands to run and going that way ain't in my route" The jerk stated. "Well if it's a problem then we can just go ask someone else" Pahn grunted. "Don't bother Pal, I'm the only boat runnin this dock right now, or you could wait three days for the next available boat." The ferryman spat.   
  
"Three days!? That's much too long to wait for a new one" Gremio said somewhat shocked. "Fine! Then how much is this joy ride gonna cost us?" McDohl asked. "Well you seem like feisty ones, so I think i can be talk down to 500 bits." He smiled greedily. "Grrr...I cannot believe this, back when we were first at war with the Scarlet Moon Empire, ferries were next to nothing for cost!" Pahn said angrily. "Woah did you folks say the Scarlet Moon Empire?" The ferryman choked. "Yea that's right, you just so happen to be talkin to the bunch that saved sorry punks like you from being controlled by Windy!" Pahn told his story. "Wow think of the business I could attract if people knew I was given rides to the hero's of the liberation army! Fantastic!" The boatsman said excitedly.   
  
"There you see you just have to know how to work em!" Pahn smirked. "Wow you sure know your strories well Pahn" Cleo said impressed. "Well then for you wonderful people who saved many, I can see my way to..." he paused. "yes, yes we know you'd love to give us rides for free" Pahn shrugged. "Well no, actually I am going to give you, 10 bits off!" He smiled. "WHAT!!!!???" Pahn glowed red in fury. "See how generous I am? Golly I am so damn nice!" He went on gloating.   
  
"Wow this boat is huge yea, so does anyone know how to pilot this thing?" Kilik asked. "Well if a certain oxe-head hadn't beaten the tar our of the ferryman we might have someone!" Clero glared. "What? He annoyed me...like you weren't planning to do that to Clero!" Pahn argued. "What do you mean!?" Cleo growled. "You think i didn't see you're hand resting on the hilt of your sword?" Pahn sighed. Cleo sort of hung her head. "Shut up already..." Cleo walked away embarressed.  
  
"Well everyone set sail! The next phase in our adventure is about to begin!" Kilik announced happily. "Right! Let's get going!" McDohl said with a ace of determination.  
  
As the boat set sail for up north, a mysterious Figure was floating high above the seen watching it all. "heh heh heh, PERFECT...they are finally coming to me!" The figure told himself. "This will be my greatest revenge ever, hohohoho!" the figure laughed. "This time, there is no Barbarosa to drag me down!" the figure casted it's eery dark aura around. "NOT THIS TIME!! AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAA!!!" The figure laughed fading into nothingness.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
